Cuando yo llegue a tu vida
by Giissi-chan
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga era capaz de hacer todo lo posible con tal de hacer sus sueños realidad, pero, ¿seria capaz de vivir en la misma casa con el amor de su vida?. Un amor prohibido, difíciles decisiones y crueles venganzas XD.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al increíble Masashi Kishimoto... Te amamos Masashi-sannn! n.n (pero te amaríamos mas si haces un final NaruHina! ¡Gracias! n.n)...¿.q-quien dijo eso? o.O

¡Comencemos!

_Son impredecibles las vueltas que da la vida, un día te encuentras en un lugar y al otro día estas en otro, completamente diferente. Sola, sin nadie quien te apoye, que te de una mano, o eso creía hasta que..._

**Cuando yo llegue a tu vida**

**By Giissi-Chan**

Hinata Hyuuga había tomado la decisión mas dífila en ese momento para ella, vivir en otra ciudad, lejos de su familia, de sus amigos y de todos sus conocidos, para poder cumplir su gran sueño.

Nadie la había obligado a ir. Ella se encontraba ahí por voluntad propia, sabia que debía esforzarse para llegar a ser la mejor, para llegar a ser un orgullo para su padre.

Así tuviera que vivir con personas que eran prácticamente desconocidos para ella, vivir en la casa Namikaze.

Minato Namikaze era un primo lejano de su padre Hiashi Hyuuga, además de ser el padrino de Hinata. El muy amablemente accedió a darle posada en su hermosa casa para tratar de compensar todos los años en los cuales nunca se preocupo por la chica.

No es que fuera una mala persona, es solo que el señor Namikaze era el dueño de una importante empresa en Konoha, por lo cual trabajaba todo el día y carecía del tiempo necesario para hacer llamadas a larga distancia y visitas tan lejanas, ya que la familia Hyuuga vivía en Tokio y ellos Vivian en Konoha, a unos 1200 kilómetros de distancia.

Pero se preguntaran ¿por que Hinata se fue a vivir con su padrino? Pues... eran muchas las razones, una de ellas era que, como ya había terminado la escuela, estaba interesada en entrar a la universidad de Konoha, ya que esta era una de las mejores universidades del país, además de que esta ofrecía la carrera que ella tanto anhelaba: medicina.

El sueño de Hinata era ser pediatra, pero para ello primero debía cursar la carrera de medicina, y luego especializarse en pediatría. Para ella ser pediatra era una de las cosas que mas anhelaba en el mundo, ella quería ayudar a los demás, ser útil para la sociedad y mas si esta está conformada por niños.

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar el bachillerato, le comento a su padre que quería estudiar medicina en la Universidad de Konoha, así que este, apoyándola, llamo al señor Namikaze.

Estaba muy emocionada, su sueño se iba a ser realidad, iba a poder estudiar en la mejor universidad del país gracias al apoyo de su padrino, no se cambiaba por nadie.

Pero se encontraba tan distraída con su felicidad, que había olvidado un pequeño detalle: iba a vivir en la casa Namikaze, lo que significaba que iba a vivir con _él._

Al caer en cuenta de ese detalle, intento por todos los medios conseguir otro lugar en el cual vivir: algún hotel, pensión, o lo que fuera, pero su padre no se lo permitió.

-estarás mas segura en la casa Namikaze, además de que poseerás todas las comodidades de una casa familiar, así no te será tan duro vivir lejos de nosotros- fue lo único que comento Hiashi. Hinata le reclamo, pero su padre había sido claro, si no es en la casa Namikaze, no viajaría a ninguna parte. Así que resignada, acepto vivir allí-_todo sea por mi sueño...- _pensó la chica

Cuando iba de camino al aeropuerto, se encontraba muy nerviosa, tendría que vivir con el amor de su vida: su primo Naruto.

Desde que Hinata lo vio por primera vez en unas vacaciones que hizo con su familia a Konoha, había sentido un gran cariño por su primo, era mu hiperactivo, y siempre hacia lo que no debía, pero ella veía en el no que nadie hacia: amabilidad y perseverancia, cualidades que el chico poseía pero que muy pocas veces dejaba a la luz. Pero ese cariño poco a poco se fue transformando en algo más, en algo que ella llamaba amor.

En esa época Hinata solo tenia 6 años, ella creía que su amor era solo un capricho de niña chiquita, pero cada vez que pensaba en el sentía mariposas en el estomago y se ponía roja como un tomate, y al paso de los años eso no había cambiado ni un poquito. Ahora que tenía 16, sabía que eso no era solo un capricho de niña chiquita.

-Hinata! baja del auto, tu vuelo esta a abordando así que date prisa- su hermana Hanabi la jalaba de la chaqueta para que bajara.

Rápidamente llego a la sala de abordaje

-mi Hinata, cuídate y se buena con tu tío-su madre lloraba mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, sabia que no iba a poder hacerlo en mucho tiempo.

- si, madre-decía mientras correspondía el abrazo-te quiero

-y yo a ti mi Hina- la chica se soltó del agarre de su madre y se puso de pie frente a su padre mientras dejaba escapar una lagrima-padre...-

-Hinata...- su padre solo pudo abrazarla, no era muy bueno con las palabras, así que prefirió expresar por ese medio todo lo que sentía por su hija- estoy orgulloso de ti

-padre, te prometo que hare mi mejor esfuerzo...-Hinata amaba a su padre, a pesar de ser tan estricto y cascarrabias, sabia que todo lo hacia por que quería que ella fuera la mejor. Se separo de su padre y miro a Hanabi, la cual lloraba como una niña pequeña-Hana-chan...

HINA!- su hermana se lanzo hacia ella siendo un mar de lagrimas-Hina-chan no te vallas t-te prometo que seré... buena hermana contigo... te hare el desayuno todos los días-decía mientras trataba de limpiarse las lagrimas con la manga de su saco- pero por favor, n-no te v-vayas...

-Hana-chan, sabes que debo irme, debo cumplir mi sueño, esto es lo que mas deseaba en esta vida-Hinata intentaba limpiar las lagrimas de su hermanita con sus manos-no te preocupes yo te llamare todos los días, además también podemos hablar por Facebook, sabes que no hay día en el no me conecte...-

-jejejjejeje! Si lo se... eres una adicta al Face...-

-Hana-chan!-

-jijijijij! Se reía su hermanita- te voy a extrañar Hina-chan- Hanabi abrazo a su hermana muy fuerte

-y yo a ti Hana-chan-decía mientras correspondía el abrazo

-Hinata ya debes abordar- le recordó su madre

-de acuerdo- y atravesó la puerta de la sala de abordaje

Durante el viaje Hinata se encontraba muy triste, sabia que no iba a poder ver a su familia en mucho tiempo, ya iba a poder compartir con ellos, además de que ahora tendría que vivir con el señor Namikaze, el cual no había visto en mucho tiempo, solo lo había visto a el y a su esposa en esas vacaciones a las que fueron a Konoha, ellos habían sido muy amables con ella y su hermana, así que no había de que preocuparse. Al llegar a su destino, bajo del avión, tomo su maleta y salió del aeropuerto, pero quedo petrificada cuando reconoció a la persona que estaba de pie a unos cuantos metros de ella

-Naruto-kun...-

**CONTINUARA**

Konichiwaa!

Bueno primero que todo les quiero agradecer por llegar hasta aquí! eso significa que leyeron mi fic! cosa que me hace muy feliz! n.n

Segundo que todo etto ps... este es mi "segundo" fic, pongo las comillas debido a que mi anterior fic ya tiene ratonera y todo.. XD es q no lo he podido actualizar debido a falta de inspiración... :(

Voy a hacer todo lo posible por q este nuevo fic sea corto, no pasara de 5 capítulos (y eso es mucho) así que voy a estar actualizando seguido! n.n

Les aseguro que el próximo será mucho mas divertido XDD

Si soy nueva y quisiera que aceptaran mis fics y les hicieran muuuuchos RVS! XD

Sin más que decir me despido!

Matta-nee!

¡Giisi-Chan!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al increíble Masashi Kishimoto... Te amamos Masashi-sannn! n.n (pero te amaríamos mas si Sakura muriera... gracias n.n) neee sabemos que es mentira...

...

!¡MátalaMasashi!

Este capítulo está dedicado al mejor ninja hiperactivo numero uno cabeza hueca Naruto Uzumaki! Feliz cumpleaños Naruto –kunn! ^.^

¡Comencemos!

Al llegar a su destino, bajo del avión, tomo su maleta y salió del aeropuerto, pero quedo petrificada cuando reconoció a la persona que estaba de pie a unos cuantos metros de ella

-Naruto-kun...-

* * *

-Naruto, tenemos que hablar- Minatohabía hablado con Hiashi, hace un par de días sobre su propuesta, ya se lo había comentado a Kushina la cual estaba encantada, solo faltaba contárselo a su hijo-siéntate

Naruto se quito los audífonos y se sentó frente a su padre- claro papa, cuéntame-

-Naruto, acabo de hablar con Hiashi Hyuuga, ¿lo recuerdas?-

-etto...-Naruto intentaba recordar quién era el nombrado, haciendo caras extrañas como si estas le ayudaran a recordar- no, la verdad es que no lo recuerdo...-

-el es un viejo primo, hacia mucho no hablábamos, el vino hace unos años cuando tu solo eras un niño, pero bueno eso no viene al caso, lo que quería decirte es que su hija Hinata va a quedarse por un... largo tiempo aquí con nosotros

-¿Hinata?...- _donde había escuchado ese nombre..._

-Naruto, préstame atención-el rubio salió de sus pensamientos y se enfocó en su padre-Hinata va a comenzar estudiar en la Universidad de Konoha, así que necesita donde quedarse y yo le ofrecí mi casa, así que quiero que la recibas cariñosamente y que la trates bien- sentencio Minato

-papa!De que estas hablando? por que habría de tratarla mal?-

-Naruto tiene razón Minato, el es un buen chico- se acerco la madre de Naruto, Kushina

-si lo se... solo me quiero asegurar de que Hinata reciba el mejor trato posible, eso es todo-Minato miro su reloj- ohh ya es muy tarde, debo irme a trabajar- el rubio mayor se levanta dispuesto a irse-ahí por cierto Naruto- voltea a ver a su hijo- tienes que ir a recoger a Hinata al aeropuerto

-s-si claro papa-Naruto de repente se sonrojo- pero recuerda que tengo una cita con Sakura a...

-tienes que ir por ella a las 6:00 pm- dijo Minato mientras se colocaba su saco

-COMO!Papa!Yahabía confirmado mi cita con Sakura a esa hora!-

-no me interesa-Minatosalió de la casa-aahhhh!-y se devolvió- no la dejes esperando, donde me entere de que llegaste 5 segundos tarde ¡quedas castigado de aquí a tu boda! y eso si consigues novia estando encerrado-miro su reloj-aah me voy-

-adiós amor- se despidió su esposa

Como era posible que su papa le hiciera eso, ¡ya había comprado las entradas para el cine! ahora ¿que le diría a Sakura? tuvo que esperar 3 años para que la pelirosa por fin aceptara salir con el y ahora todos sus esfuerzos se iban al caño por culpa de esa... de esa chica, no había llegado y ya le estaba jodiendo la vida.

-Naruto, yo también debo irme- dijo Kushina mientras tomaba su bolso- el almuerzo ya esta listo, solo es calentarlo y ya-Kushina se acerca a su hijo-Naruto, no te enojes, ya tendrás mas días para salir con Sakura-el chico estaba muy enojado, se le veía el seño fruncido y sus manos cruzadas-Naruto...

-...-

-de acuerdo señor cascarrabias, enójate tu solo, yo debo irme-Kushina estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta pero...

-no mama, espera-Naruto se le acerco y le dio un pequeño abrazo-que te valla bien

-Naruto... que te parece si hacemos un trato... tu recoges a Hinata y yo regreso temprano para prepararles un rico Ramen-Kushina sabia q el Ramen era la debilidad de su hijo-

-de acuerdo-Naruto-el chico suelta el agarre-iré... pero llegas temprano

-de acuerdo-

Sin más que decir su madre se retiro.

Naruto esta muy preocupado, no sabia cual iba a ser la reacción de Sakura cuando le dijera que no iba a poder salir con ella. Pero armándose de valor, decidió que lo mejor era enfrentarla… y comunicárselo por teléfono.

-alo-contesta la pelirosa del otro lado

-a-alo hola –S-Sakura!-el rubio en verdad estaba preocupado.

-¿Naruto?- pregunto la rubia con cierto desdén en su voz, cosa que el rubio no noto.-que quieres, quedamos de vernos a las 6:00pm… no me digas que se te olvido estúpido!

-n-no Sakura, lo que pasa es que…..Tengo un compromiso así que no podre ir a nuestra cita-esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, pero que la pelirosa escucho perfectamente

-QUE?! ME VAS A DEJAR PLANTADA! No lo puedo creer, lo que me faltaba-la chica no hacia mas que pronunciar palabras ofensivas al rubio

-Sakura de verdad lo siento, es que no puedo faltar a mi compromiso-

-bueno, entonces ¡quédate con tu estúpido compromiso!-y colgó el teléfono.

El rubio había quedado atónito ante las palabras de la joven, ¿enserio le dolía tanto el hecho de que el no pudiera ir a la cita? Y si era así, ¿eso significaba algo?. Las esperanzas de Naruto aumentaron al llegar a esa conclusión.

-Sakura que paso? Quien era?- pregunta una chica rubia, la mejor amiga de Sakura

-era el idiota de Naruto, me llamo para cancelar la cita! Ahora que hare Ino?-Sakura había planeado salir con Naruto para darle celos a su ex novio Sasuke Uchiha, el cual había terminado con ella por otra chica. Pero ahora sin Naruto, la chica no sabia que hacer.

-tranquila Sakura, hay cientos de chicos es esta universidad… Conseguirás uno para esta tarde-la lento su amiga.

-jummm, claro Ino eso es obvio… pero Naruto era perfecto para el plan, ya sabes, con lo de que Sasuke y Naruto se odian…..Hubiera sido perfecto…estúpido Naruto…

* * *

Faltaban 15 minutos para las 6 y Naruto ya se encontraba en le aeropuerto, su padre lo había llamado para recordarle que debía llegar puntual, así que le toco llegar un poco mas temprano.

-uuugghh-Naruto miraba por enésima vez su reloj-y nada que sale! El vuelo llego hace rato, que le habrá pasado?

Había planeado darle una pequeña "bienvenida" a la chica, por haber arruinado su cita con Sakura, nada malo, para que ella no se asustara. Ya tenía casi todo fríamente calculado….

-Naruto-kun…

Cuando Naruto viro su rostro hacia la persona que lo nombraba quedo atónitoante lo que veía. Era la chica mas linda que había visto en su corta vida, con sus cabello negro, algo azul; su ojos blancos como la luna, sus labios en curvados en una hermosa sonrisa, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, su esbelto cuerpo… podría quedarse todo el día describiendo a la chica que tenia en frente, la cual poco a poco se iba acercando a el.

-¿H-Hinata Hyuuga?-

-s-si soy yo-

-A-Ahh h-hola, yo soy Naruto Namikaze- el chico con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro tomo la mano de la chica entre las suyas como saludo, pero este pequeño roce lo hizo sentir extraño, como si miles de mariposas revolotearan en su estomago"_recuerda el plan"_ se recordó, haciendo que se calmara un poco.

En cambio Hinata se encontraba hecha un manojo de nervios, no había visto a Naruto en muchos años, y ahora que lo tenia en frente podía apreciar bien sus rasgos físicos, los cuales ya no eran de un niño pequeño, ahora era mas alto, sus facciones eran mas varoniles, su pecho era amplio y musculosos, o eso podía apreciar debido a su ajustada camisa, no pudo evitar mirar disimuladamente su amplio pecho, acción que la hizo sonrojar a sobremanera.

Naruto no noto la acción de la chica debido a que estaba tratando de concentrarse _"no olvides el plan!"_ se repitió mil veces, así que siguiendo cada paso de su plan…

-bueno, yo te llevare a la casa, anda sube- Naruto, con indiferencia fingida, subió al auto para llevar a Hinata a la casa.

Hinata quedo muy sorprendida ante el cambio de actitud del rubio. Se quedo de pie detrás del auto esperando a que Naruto le ayudara con el equipaje.

**Nombre de la misión: Venganza Namikaze**

**Fase 1**

-oye-grito Naruto-ya abrí el baúl, mete tus cosas y sube al auto, rápido.

Hinata no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿acaso no le iba a ayudar con las maletas? La pobre no sabia si reclamarle o no, le apenaba el hecho de decirle algo que lo molestara, así que tomo su pesada maleta con una mano y abrió el baúl con la otra. Su maleta estaba tan pesada que cuando intento levantarla, el peso de la maleta hizo que la chica se tambaleara y cayera de espaldas con la maleta encima de ella.

-Auucchh eso debió doler-dijo Naruto solo para el. El chico se encontraba tranquilamente sentado en su auto viendo como la pobre chica caía al tratar de meter su maleta al baúl.-mmmm debería ir a ayudarla….. mm No mejor no-y encendió el auto-Hinata!, rápido que no tengo todo el día!-y el rubio esbozó una sonrisa maligna.

Hinata rápidamente se levanto, rogándoles a los dioses de que el rubio no la hubiera visto. Levanto su maleta y esta vez si pudo meterla, acomodo las demás y entro al auto, sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.

**Fase 1: completada**

**Fase 2**

Naruto arranco el auto bruscamente, haciendo que Hinata pegara un brinco en su asiento. Cuando Naruto salió del aeropuerto anduvo a toda velocidad por la carretera, lo que causo que Hinata se asustara.

-N-Naruto no crees q-que vas un poco… ¿rápido?-

-¿rápido yo? Si esta es la velocidad en la que conduzco normalmente- respondió el chico con fingida inocencia.

-A-Ahh…- la pelinegra no sabia que decir, no quería hacer comentarios estúpidos causados por sus nervios y molestar al rubio, así que se quedo en silencio.

Naruto hacia todo lo posible por contener la risa, podía ver la cara de miedo y nauseas de la chica, su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Naruto freno en seco, causando que Hinata se balanceara hacia delante y hacia atrás bruscamente. La chica estaba pálida y sudaba frio, no sabia cuanto mas iba a poder aguantar las nauseas. Naruto se bajo del auto y se dirigió hacia la casa, si ayudar a Hinata

La pobre a duras penas pudo abrir la puerta del auto, salir y seguir al rubio.

**Fase 2: completada**

Al voltear, Naruto observo como la chica se cubría la boca con su mano, estaba blanca como una hoja y podía ver como el sudor bajaba por su frente, esta solo lo miraba con una cara de suplica, la cual hizo que Naruto sintiera algo de culpa, así que le dijo.

-al fondo, segunda puerta a mano derecha…- el chico le señaló el camino

Hinata lo miro con cara de agradecimiento, haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara por la vergüenza y la culpa, después la Hyuuga salió corriendo hacia donde el chico le había indicado.

Naruto se recargo en la pared que se encontraba al lado de la puerta del baño, cabisbajo, sintiéndose la persona mas miserable de este mundo, Hinata no tenia la culpa de haber perdido su cita con Sakura, la tuvo su padre, pero después se vengaría de el…. Agito su cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos por lo pronto, lo mejor seria pedirle una disculpa a Hinata.

-venganza cancelada por arrepentimiento y culpa moral….- susurro Naruto

El chico se quedo recargado en la pared esperando a que Hinata saliera, este encontraba nervioso, no sabría cual seria la reacción de la pelinegra ante su "venganza",-_"tal vez salga hecha una furia del baño y me tire el jabón en la cara…."_

Pero su teoría quedo descartada cuando vio salir a Hinata del baño, sonrojada y con una timida sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hinata, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunta el chico intimidado con su belleza, en verdad que se veía linda sonrojada…

-si Naruto-kun, no te preocupes por mi….- Hinata se sentía avergonzada, no podía creer que no hubiera podido aguantar las ganas de vomitar… ahora había hecho preocupar al rubio… ¡genial!.

-Hinata yo quería disculparme contigo, no debí conducir tan rápido, además tuve que haberte ayudado con tu equipaje… en verdad lo siento- Naruto no podía mirar a la chica a los ojos, si lo hacia se sentía mas culpable…

-No te preocupes por mi Naruto-kun, yo estoy bien, discúlpame tu a mi por ser tan débil y no haber soportado el viaje…- la chica bajo su mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos haciéndola mas vulnerable.

¡¿Cómo diablos pudo hacerle eso a una chica tan linda como ella?!, ni siquiera le había reclamado, ¡hasta se disculpo por algo de lo que ni siquiera tenia la culpa! Sakura o cualquier otra chica que el conociera… incluso su madre ya lo habrían mandado a volar, pero ella… ella era diferente….

-no Hinata, discúlpame tu a mi ¿puedes?- Naruto puso una carita de perrito regañado, lo cual hizo que Hinata se pusiera roja como un tomate.

-D-De acuerdo… te perdono- dijo la chica virando el rostro apenada.

-jejejeje! Gracias Hinata!- Y este le dio un fuerte abrazo ala chica. Hinata estaba roja como un tomate, pero correspondió el abrazo del rubio y le sonrió.-déjame mostrarte tu habitación-el chico la aparto, la tomo de la mano y la condujo hacia su habitación.

**CONTINUARA…**

Konichiwaa!

Sii lo se, quedo muy gracioso! O por lo menos a mí si me pareció… Naruto también puede llegar a ser muy malo XD

Ps con Sakura… yo no tengo nada en contra de ella… eso seria darle mucha importancia XD

Solo voy a decir que en este fic ella va a ser una p !$ y si no les gusta ps…. Neee me lo hacen saber…. Yo con gusto les trhackeo el perfil para que nunca en la vida vuelvan a defender a Sakura en un fic! .

Neee… mentiras…. Pero si quiero reviews!

Tambiennn quiero agradecer a toooodos aquellos que comentaron esta historia! La verdad no pensé tener tanto reviews en tampoco tiempo! Eso me motiva y me hace inmensamente feliz!

Arigatooo a todos! ^^

Matta-nee!

Gissi-chan!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al increíble Masashi Kishimoto... Te amamos Masashi-sannn! n.n

¡Comencemos!

-esta será tu habitación-Naruto abrió la puerta de la habitación que tenia enfrente, cuando lo hizo Hinata quedo sorprendida-espero que te guste- Hinata entro en la habitación y empezó a hacer un pequeño recorrido por esta, la habitación era hermosa, tenia una gran cama la cual se veía muy acogedora justo en la mitad, al lado de esta una mesita de noche con una lámpara algo extraña, un espejo en el cual te podías reflejar entero, un armario y un tocador, todo con un estilo elegante y moderno- si quieres puedes quedarte aquí, yo te traigo las maletas, ¿de acuerdo?-

La chica volteo a verlo con sus ojos vidriosos por las lagrimas-n-no Naruto-kun y-yo las traigo… no te preocupes- intentaba limpiarse las lagrimas.

-hey, ¿Por qué lloras?- Naruto se acerco hacia la chica, secando una lagrima con su pulgar.

-N-No no es nada… iré por las maletas- la chica salió corriendo de la habitación hacia la salida. Naruto fue detrás de ella.

-¡Hinata!-

Hinata llego a la salida y se dirigió al auto, pero luego recordó algo y se devolvió parando justo en frente del rubio- p-por favor, préstame las llaves…- pidió la chica, cabizbaja, tratando de ocultar las lagrimas.

-aahhhh… ¿quieres esto?- y el chico saco las llaves de su bolsillo y las puso justo entre Hinata y el, cuando Hinata estaba a punto de tomarlas, rápidamente Naruto las alejo de ella- no hasta que me cuentes por que llorabas…-

-N-Naruto por favor… préstame las llaves- volvió a pedir la chica

-ya te dije cuales son mis condiciones, así que….- Naruto dio media vuelta para irse hacia su habitación.

-N-Naruto! Te pido que me des la llaves- la chica estaba empezando a enojarse, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo veía, era casi un completo extraño para ella, y ahora viene y le exige que le cuente todo sobre ella? No, todavía no estaba lista para eso. Hinata avanzo para seguirlo, pero a medida que ella avanzaba el chico aceleraba el paso, haciendo que esta corriera por toda la casa detrás del rubio.

-¡Narutooo!-

-¡no hasta que me cuentes por que llorabas!- el chico no podía dejar de reír, parecía un deja-vu, como si esa misma situación ya la hubiese vivido antes. Por andar metido en sus pensamientos Naruto no se fijo por donde caminaba y tropezó con el tapete de la sala, cayendo sobre este. Hinata, al darse cuenta, se detuvo y observo como el rubio daba vueltas sobre el tapete lanzando maldiciones por doquier. La chica no pudo contener la risa y soltó una sonora carcajada la cual se escucho por toda la casa. Naruto quedo hipnotizado con la risa de la chica, una risa algo graciosa, pero tierna y angelical… su plan había funcionado.

Naruto tomo a la chica de la mano y la jalo hacia el, haciendo que esta cayera justo sobre las piernas del rubio, este acto causo que la chica se sonrojara hasta mas no poder.

-ya no estas llorando… este plan si funciono- Naruto no podía quitar esa sonrisa bobalicona, miraba fijamente los ojos de la chica, tratando de recordar donde los había visto antes, pero por un instante bajo su mirada hacia sus labios, los cuales estaban medio abiertos, invitándolo a tomarlos. Naruto se relamió los labios tratando de aguantar las ganas, pero estas pudieron mas que el. El rubio coloco sus manos en la cintura de Hinata, acercándola cada vez mas y mas a su cuerpo. Cada vez estaba mas cerca al rostro de la chica, estaban a escasos milímetros….Naruto toco los labios de la pelinegra con sus propios labios, movía su cabeza de un lado hacia otro, como dando suaves masajes a los labios de Hinata. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y se entremezclaban entre si. El chico quiso aventurar y mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, causando que la chica se estremeciera y suspirara. Con los ojos medio abiertos, los jóvenes se miraban intensamente, como en una batalla para ver cual de los dos se rendía primero. Hinata se separo unos pocos milímetros del chico, aun sentada en su regazo.

-Naruto-kun…. Yo…-

De repente se escucho el tintinear de unas llaves, Naruto y Hinata miraron en dirección a la puerta. Hinata cayó en cuenta de su situación y se levanto rápidamente del tapete. La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a la persona que había llegado.

-¡HINATA!- la recién llegada tiro el bolso al suelo y salió corriendo a abrazar a la susodicha- ¡cuanto tiempo ha pasado!–Kushina se retiro unos centímetros para poder apreciar bien a la chica- ¡Pero mira cuanto has crecido! ¡Estas hermosa! ¿Cómo estas?-

-K-Kushina-san... bien, estoy bien gracias-respondía tímidamente la chica

-¡pero no has cambiado nada! Sigues igual de tímida…-Kushina miro detrás de Hinata y observo como el chico se levantaba-Naruto, ¿Qué haces en el suelo?-

-n-nada mamá- respondió el chico haciendo que tanto el como Hinata se sonrojaran al recordar lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer-¿c-como te fue en el trabajo?-

-b-bien-pronuncio Kushina con un tono burlón

-¿y-y que haces tan temprano en la casa? Por lo general llegas a eso de las 10 de la noche…-

-pues como lo prometí, llegue temprano para prepararte el armen hijo- Kushina miro a Naruto con cara de sospecha- estas actuando muy extraño Naruto, ¿Qué pasó mientras yo no estaba?-

Naruto y Hinata abrieron los ojos sintiéndose descubiertos, pero Naruto sabia que debía responder rápido o si no su madre en verdad tendría motivos para sospechar.

-N-Nada mamá, no te preocupes-dijo Naruto con fingida tranquilidad-por que no mas bien nos preparas el ramen ¿si?- el rubio empujaba a su madre hacia la cocina.

-Kushina-san, si quiere le p-puedo ayudar…-

-No Hinata-chan, tu eres mi invitada, además, acabas de llegar de un viaje muy largo, ¿por que no subes a tu habitación y te duchas?-

-pero…-

-No te preocupes Hinata ve, corre- la empujo Kushina

Así, prácticamente echada de la cocina, Hinata se dirigió a su habitación para darse una larga ducha con agua tibia.

Cuando entro en la habitación, no pudo evitar sentir esa nostalgia de nuevo, rebeldes lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos, se sentó en la cama tomando la fotografía que se encontraba en la mesita de noche. En esta se encontraban ella y su hermana Hanabi de niñas, corriendo por los amplios jardines de la casa Namikaze. Hinata sonrió. Todavía tenia vivo el recuerdo de sus vacaciones en Konoha: de sus juegos con Hanabi, los campamentos con Minato y Kushina, los largos paseos con su padre, pero su recuerdo más preciado era del día en el que Naruto entro en su corazón…y con esa promesa, juro quererla y protegerla por siempre….

Pero esos solo eran recuerdos, recuerdos que por lo visto solo ella conservaba, recuerdos que quedarían guardados en su corazón por el resto de su vida.

Para Hinata era muy nostálgico quedarse en esa habitación, ya que esa era la habitación en la que durmió con su hermana en aquellas vacaciones. No puedo evitar suspirar ante el recuerdo. Sabia que el vivir lejos de su familia seria muy difícil para ella, pero no pensó que se pondría nostálgica tan pronto…

Levantándose, rápidamente Hinata entro al baño y se desvistió, al abrir la puerta de vidrio que dividía el baño, encontró una hermosa tina… ese baño iba a ser realmente relajante.

* * *

-¡Mamá!- gritaba Naruto a su madre, mientras sostenía una cacerola hecha fuego

-Naruto!-Kushina tomo la cacerola y la puso en el lavaplatos lleno de agua, esta inmediatamente reacciono con el agua haciendo que la cocina se llenara de humo por todas partes.

-AAAAHHHH! Malditas verduras!-el chico exasperado revolvía sus cabellos, ese no había sido un buen día: primero había perdido su cita con Sakura, luego había sido cruel con la chica mas tierna y angelical del mundo, la cual lo volvía loco, no tenia ni un día de haberla visto y ya había querido besarla y….-¡pero en que rayos estoy pensando! ¡No puedo hacerle eso!- el chico revolvía sus cabellos con fuerza.

-Naruto cálmate! Eran solo unas verduras-Kushina trataba de hacer que su hijo se calmara, estaba empezando a hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua-es verdad, no eres buen cocinero, así que mas bien por que no vas y le ayudas a Hinata en lo que necesite, ¿ya le subiste las maletas?-

-¿H-Hinata?- el chico se sonrojo con solo la mención de la chica-a-ahh no v-voy a subirle las maletas- y Naruto salió casi que corriendo de la cocina.

-estos chicos-la pelirroja soltó un largo suspiro-…será que…- y hundida en sus pensamientos Kushina se dispuso a seguir cocinando, ya que con el desastre que hizo Naruto, tendría que comenzar de nuevo.

* * *

Hinata meditaba en la tina sobre el pequeño "encuentro" que había tenido con Naruto.

Por que habría hecho eso?, ¡casi la besa!, bueno…. Eso se podría considerar un beso ¿no?

La chica se sentía realmente confundida, ella de verdad amaba a Naruto, pero era consciente de que eso era un amor imposible ya que eran primos, así que hace unos años había llegado a la conclusión de olvidarlo, pero ahora, eso se le dificultaba mucho.

-Naruto-kun… este es un amor imposible…pero me gustaría saber si todavía sientes algo por mí…-

* * *

Naruto tomo las maletas del auto y se dirigió a la habitación de Hinata. Caminaba cabizbajo, pensativo, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de su prima Hinata sonrojada, con sus ojos medio abiertos y sus labios húmedos y rosados, sentada justo en sus piernas….

Naruto agito la cabeza fuertemente, el no podía tener esa clase de pensamientos con su prima, eso seria algo…. –algo que no debería ser….-

Al terminar su baño, Hinata se levanto de la tina y recordó que su maleta la había dejado en el auto de Naruto, así que no tenia toalla para cubrirse el cuerpo. Rebusco ente los estantes del baño y encontró una "mini-toalla" la cual solo le cubría lo estrictamente necesario.-bueno, al fin y al cabo nadie me vera…-.

Al abrir la puerta la chica observo como en cámara lenta Naruto caía al suelo de su habitación tirando su maleta hacia arriba, lo que causo que esta se abriera y toda su ropa cayera como lluvia encima del rubio. Hinata solo pudo observar la escena como si fuera un filme de acción. Cuando la ropa dejo de caer, Hinata salió corriendo en dirección al rubio para socorrerle.

-Naruto! ¿Te encuentras bien?- la chica se arrodillo enfrente del rubio, lo tomo del brazo y le alzo la cara para observar su estado.

-s-si, eso creo…-cuando el joven alzo la mirada, pudo observar el rostro de Hinata el cual denotaba preocupación-n-no te preocupes… estoy…..- pero el chico inconscientemente bajo un poco la mirada, observando los pechos de Hinata, los cuales estaban cubiertos solo hasta la mitad-y-yo…..-el chico no podía apartar la mirada de estos. Hinata al darse cuenta, soltó estrepitosamente al rubio, el cual soltó un quejido de dolor, se alejo de el lo mas que pudo y se tapo con sus brazos, muy, muy sonrojada.

-l-lo lamento Hinata, s-solo vine a traerte… tus… maletas….- al levantarse y dirigir su mirada hacia Hinata el chico trago duro, justo frente a el se encontraba su hermosa prima envuelta en una diminuta toalla la cual dejaba mucho a la imaginación, traía su hermoso y largo cabello algo húmedo y este se pegaba en su frente, sus hermosas mejillas se encontraban muy sonrojadas y sus hermosos ojos lo miraban muy apenada.

Inconsciente de lo que hacia Naruto poco a poco se acercaba hacia donde se encontraba la chica, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-N-Naruto, será mejor que s-salgas….- la chica intimidada con su mirada, caminaba hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse del rubio, pero este se acercaba cada vez mas y mas. Por muy extraño que pareciese Hinata no podía dejar de mirar al rubio a los ojos, era como si estos la hipnotizaran y la transportaran a esa época, a ese lugar en el que lo conoció y se enamoro de el. Camino hasta que choco su espalda contra la pared de la habitación. Naruto se aprovecho y coloco sus manos en la pared, acorralándola. Acerco su rostro a escasos milímetros del de ella sin separar sus miradas.

-quiero besarte…-. el rubio susurro para ella. Naruto se acercaba lenta y peligrosamente a los labios de Hinata.

-N-Naruto… n-no pode….-

-déjame, por favor…-volvió a susurrar el chico con la voz algo ronca.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, enserio el rubio iba a….

El rubio rozo los labios de la chica con los suyos, tentándola a ceder. El corazón de Hinata latía a mil por hora, sus mejillas estaban tan coloradas que parecía un tomate. Con los ojos medio abiertos la chica esperaba el tan ansiado beso que el rubio estaba a punto de darle.

-Naruto, Hinata! La cena esta lista! Bajen a comer!- grito desde el primer piso la madre de Naruto.

Como si estas palabras hubieran sido mágicas, Naruto se detuvo, pero dejo sus labios sobre los de Hinata. Los dos respiraban agitadamente, estaban muy sonrojados y con sus ojos medio abiertos se miraban intensamente, con deseo… un deseo que necesitaban saciar. Casi inmediatamente Naruto se separo de la chica y dio media vuelta para salir de aquella habitación.

-esto no ha acabado aquí, Hinata- dijo el chico antes de salir por la puerta.

Hinata se deslizo por la pared y callo al suelo sentada, su cerebro no podía procesar tanta información al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo podía Naruto se tan malo, tierno y endemoniadamente sexy y posesivo en un mismo día? ¿Por qué había querido besarla? ¿Por qué el rubio había tenido ese cambio de actitud tan repentino? Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Lo peor había sido que ella no había puesto mucha resistencia ante el deseo del rubio, pero, ¿Cómo negarse a ser besada por el chico del cual has estado enamorada durante casi 10 años?, la verdad era algo muy difícil, y mas cuando sabes que esa oportunidad no será dada de nuevo…y no debía darse de nuevo, ella no podía dejarse usar por Naruto, ya que ella no sabia cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

Pero por mas que Naruto estuviera enamorada de ella, lo de ellos no podía ser…. ya que…. Eran familia, eran primos y Hinata era consciente de ello.

* * *

Naruto bajo las escaleras rápidamente, estaba enojado, furioso consigo mismo, ¿Cómo pudo haber hecho eso? De seguro Hinata debía estar pensando que era un maldito pervertido que solo se quería aprovechar de ella. Por que!? Por que no se había podido controlar? ¿Acaso estaba empezando a sentir algo por su prima?...-por Kami, soy un degenerado….-

Al llegar al comedor Naruto ayudo a Kushina a terminar de servir la cena.

-¿y Hinata?-

-etto… Ya viene- responde Naruto algo nervioso.

-ya estoy aquí- al voltear, Naruto observo como su prima bajaba las escaleras, traía un hermoso vestido de verano azul cielo, el cual hacia resaltar su piel clara y la hacia lucir como un ángel. Traía su cabello recogido en una coleta suelta de medio lado. Inmediatamente Naruto desvió la mirada hacia la comida, estaba sonrojado y muy nervioso, no podía mirarla sin acordarse de la situación de hace unos momentos.

-Hinata-chan! Que hermosa te ves, pareces un angelito caído del cielo-exclamo Kushina con los ojos brillantes de la emoción-¿acaso no se ve preciosa Naruto?-

-a-ahh etto-el rubio alzo la mirada hacia Hinata, haciendo todo lo posible por controlarse- si… se ve hermosa-la miro a los ojos y le dedico una tierna sonrisa la cual Hinata devolvió.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a Minato.

-Minato!-Kushina salió corriendo hacia su esposo, regalándole una gran sonrisa. Este la abrazo y la alzo un poco dándole vueltas por el aire. Hinata y Naruto miraban la tierna escena. En verdad ellos eran un ejemplo claro de amor y cariño.

-Kushina-la saludaba el rubio mayor mientras le regalaba un beso en los labios

-llegaste justo a tiempo, ya estábamos sirviendo la cena-Kushina se separo de su esposo- mira- y dirigió su mirada hacia atrás

-Hinata!- el rubio se acerco hasta su ahijada y le dio un fuerte abrazo-cuanto has crecido! ¿Como estas?-

-b-bien Minato-san, me encuentro muy bien-Hinata se sonrojo al ver al padre de Naruto, era increíble el parecido que tenían- quisiera agradecerle por ofrecerme su casa….-la chica hizo una pequeña reverencia ante Minato- también a usted a Kushina-san – e hizo lo mismo ante Kushina.

-No Hinata, no tienes nada que agradecernos, perdóname tu a mi por ser tan descuidado como padrino-

-no se preocupe Minato-san- la chica le dio un cariñoso abrazo a Minato- sé que usted no es una mala persona-

-ejem, ¿será que podemos cenar ya?- pregunto Naruto mientras su estomago hacia un sonoro ruido

-si claro- yo todos los presentes se sentaron a comer.

Mientras comían hablaban de las cosas que hicieron en tanto tiempo que no se veían, también hablaron de Hiashi y la familia, de la universidad y demás cosas.

-sabes Hinata-chan, Naruto también estudia en la universidad de Konoha- dijo Kushina.

-¿d-de verdad?- pregunto la chica al tiempo que miraba a Naruto.

-jejeje, si-dijo algo apenado el rubio- estudio leyes ya que mi sueño para el futuro es convertirme en un gran presidente para este país!-Naruto se había levantado de su puesto y había levantado su puño al aire.

-jejejejejeje- todos los presentes se rieron. Naruto podía llegar a ser exagerado.

-si quieres Naruto te podría acompañar a la universidad para que la conocieras y no te perdieras-

-etto….-

-si claro, Yo la llevare el lunes- sonrió Naruto.

-bueno, iré a lavar los platos- Kushina se levanto de su asiento y empezó a recoger los platos. Naruto y Minato se levantaron con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido mientras veian con cara de terror a Kushina.

-quieto ahí Minato- el rubio mayor quedo paralizado ante las palabras de su esposa.

El rubio menor soltó un suspiro de descanso.

-¿s-si amor?-

-Naruto me ayudo a hacer la cena, así que tú debes ayudarme con los platos-

-p-pero Kushina, estoy cansado y….-

-no me interesa- sentencio la pelirroja mientras recogía los platos con tranquilidad y se los pasaba a Minato-toma, llévalos al lavaplatos, yo enjabono y tu enjuagas-

-pero….-

-vaaamos!-empujo Kushina a Minato

Los chicos miraban la escena algo sorprendido.

-Kushina-san pude llegar a ser….-

-¿aterradora?... ni te lo imaginas…..-

Al caer en cuenta de que se encontraban solos, Naruto y Hinata se pusieron muy nerviosos, Naruto miraba fijamente a la chica mientras esta trataba de esquivar su mirada.

-¿quieres ver televisión? A esta hora dan unas buenas películas de terror-propuso el rubio.

-¿terror?ahhh-

-… b-bueno, esta bien- la verdad era que a Hinata no le gustaban mucho las películas de terror, ella era muy nerviosa y se asustaba con cualquier cosa, pero, ¿como decirle no al rubio?

¡Adelántense, ya los alcanzamos!-grita Minato

Naruto y Hinata se dirigieron a la sala de televisión, la cual era grandísima. Tenia u televisor de 55 pulgadas, un home theater y unos graciosos pero cómodos sillones en forma de dangos.

Naruto se sentó justo al lado de la chica, mientras tomaba el control y encendía la televisión.

A los pocos minutos llegaron Minato y Kushina a acompañarlos, así que todos, como una familia, vieron la película.

-¡no entren ahí!- grito Kushina. Un grito aterrador proveniente del televisor causo que Hinata diera un brinco en su asiento y se aferrara a la primera cosa que encontrara al lado.

Naruto sonrió ladino. Al mirar hacia un lado se encontró con una Hinata supremamente asustada, tenía sus ojos cerrados y se aferraba fuertemente al pecho del rubio. ¿De verdad esa película le causaba tanto miedo? Bueno, la verdad era que la película daba bastante miedo, pero cuando la has visto más de 10 veces ya no causa ningún efecto.

El chico abrazo a la Hyuuga protectoramente, para que se le pasara el susto.

-tranquila, es solo una película- le susurro Naruto en el oído. Extrañamente estas palabras tranquilizaron a la joven, haciendo que se quedara dormida en los brazos del rubio.

Cuando la película termino Minato encendió las luces y apago la televisión. Al darse la vuelta observo con ternura como su ahijada dormía en los brazos de su hijo.

-awwwww que tierno- dijo Kushina al mirar la escena-Naruto, tienes mucha suerte, Hinata es muy hermosa…-

-¿ehh?- el rubio no entendía lo que le quería decir su madre

-nada, súbela a su habitación, nosotros nos vamos a dormir ya-menciono Kushina con tono picaron, tomó a Minato de la mano y se levantaron, subieron las escaleras y se encerraron en su habitación.

-¿dormir? Si, como no…. Voy a tener que acostarme con audífonos otra vez….- el chico soltó un gran suspiro y dirigió su mirada hacia Hinata- será mejor que te acueste- Naruto tomo a la chicas de la cintura y la levanto. Mientras subía las escaleras no pudo evitar pensar que pareciese como si estuviera alzando a su esposa en su luna de miel, ante este pensamiento el rubio se sonrojo fuertemente.

Cuando entro a la habitación, la recostó en la cama, le quito los zapatos y la tapo con una sabana. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana e iluminaban el hermoso rostro de la chica. Naruto se quedo observándola unos minutos, se sentó en la cama y acerco su rostro al de ella.

-hablaba en serio cuanto te dije que quería besarte….-

**CONTINUARA…**

Ohhh dios! Esto ha sido lo mas difícil que he escrito en mi vida! Solo espero que sea lo suficientemente bueno como para recibir un review de felicitación… o lo suficientemente malo como para recibir uno de amenazas…. XC

Escribí este capitulo un poco subido de tono ya que mi idea original era un M, así que ps siendo fiel a mi idea original, poco a poco le iré subiendo más el tono a la historia…. Ya después bn después miramos como va a quedar el fic XD

Por favor si no les gusta que le haya subido el tono al fic infórmenmelo aquí abajo… yo con gusto tomare sus sugerencias ^^

Le agradesco a todos los que me apoyan en este fic!: EyesGray-sama , 1rosiestar1, Son Of Time(hugo XD), Noelialuna, aio hyuuga y a todos los que están leyendo este fic! ¡arigato! ^o^

Matta ne!

Gissi-chan!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al increíble Masashi Kishimoto... Te amamos Masashi-sannn! n.n (pero te amaríamos más si no hubieras matado a los padres de Naruto…T.T)

¡Comencemos!

Era una hermosa mañana, una suave brisa corría por los jardines, el sol resplandeciente se imponía en el gran cielo azul de esa mañana, los rayos del sol se colaban en la ventana de cierta chica, la cual se estaba despertando.

Hinata abrió lentamente los ojos, reconociendo el lugar en el que se encontraba, abrió los ojos sorprendida al verse durmiendo en su ahora habitación, ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Lo último que recordaba era haberse quedado dormida en los brazos de Naruto. La chica se sonrojo ante el recuerdo, ¿Cómo pudo haberse quedado dormida? ¿Sería él quien la subió y la acostó en la cama?

-¡aaahhh qué vergüenza!- Hinata se tapó completamente con la sabana. Al rato se la quitó y se levantó de la cama, tomo el reloj que se encontraba en el tocador observando que todavía era temprano, entro al baño, se ducho, se arregló y salió de la habitación.

Al cerrar la puerta giro su vista hacia el lado derecho, topándose con un Naruto sin camisa, con una pantaloneta verde con dibujitos de ramen estampados en esta y el cabello revuelto. La rubia venia rascándose los ojos con su mano y bostezando sonoramente.

-b-buenos días, Naruto-kun-

-¿ese?- el chico bajo su mano observando a quien tenía en frente- buenos días Hinata aaahhhmmm-bostezo el chico- ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano?

-es que ya no tenía sueño- respondió la chica- y tú que haces despierto a esta hora, parece como si todavía tuvieras sueño-

-es que no dormí muy bien anoche, pero no te preocupes-el rubio se paró derecho y `puso sus manos empuñadas en su cintura- un buen baño y un buen desayuno y estoy listtoooooo!-

-jejejeje!- sonrió la chica tímidamente, Naruto era muy gracioso, una de las cualidades que tanto le gustaban de él.

Naruto se quedó observando como la chica reía, sus mejillas sonrojadas le daban un toque inocente. No había duda: Hinata Hyuuga le gustaba… y mucho.

Ya había llegado a esa conclusión antes, anoche para ser exactos.

**Flash back**

Después de susurrarle esas palabras el chico le dio un beso en la mejilla, la contemplo unos minutos más y salió de la habitación, entro en la de él, se desvistió, busco sus audífonos y se acostó en su cama, pensativo.

De verdad quería besarla, se moría de ganas por probar los labios prohibidos de su prima Hinata, pero ¿Qué era en realidad lo que sentía por la chica? ¿Amor o simplemente deseo?

Amor no era, es casi imposible que te enamores de alguien en tan poco tiempo, además él estaba enamorado de Sakura ¿no?

Pero solo deseo tampoco era, el no solo se quería aprovechar de Hinata, él quería algo más que eso, quería que ella le correspondiera, que también sintiera esas inmensas ganas de besarlo igual que el….

-Hinata…. Mi prima Hinata….- con esas palabras el rubio se quedó dormido.

**Fin flash back**

-¿Kushina-san y Minato-san ya despertaron?-pregunto Hinata mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la puerta del fondo.

-supongo que no, por lo general se levantan tarde los domingos… como no trabajan aprovechan para levantarse tarde_-"si y también aprovechan para molestar a los demás `por la noche"_- a Naruto se le broto una venita en la frente mientras hacia una mueca de enfado.-dime Hinata, ¿dormiste bien anoche? ¿Nadie ni nada te molesto?-

Hinata volteo a ver al chico-dormí muy bien Naruto, nada me molesto-Hinata agacho la mirada y empezó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello-Naruto-kun quería agradecerte por subirme a la habitación-la chica se sonrojo ligeramente

-a-ahh de nada- Naruto coloco su mano detrás de su nuca-¿cómo supiste que fui yo?- el chico se sonrojo-¿acaso viste u oíste algo?

-no, no vi nada, solo supuse que fuiste tú-Hinata le dedico una linda sonrisa. La chica se dio media vuelta y empezó a bajar las escaleras- será mejor que haga algo de desayuno…- la chica giro un poco para mirar a Naruto- porque no te duchas y luego bajas a desayunas ¿sí?-

-a-ahh b-bueno está bien-

-De acuerdo-Hinata miro hacia el frente y siguió bajando mientras murmuraba lo que iba a preparar.

Naruto se dispuso a hacer lo que Hinata le dijo.

Al bajar, Naruto se sentó en uno de los taburetes que se encontraban frente a una barra que separaba la cocina del comedor. El chico observaba silenciosamente como Hinata se movía con maestría dentro de la amplia cocina, degustaba el sabor de la comida, la cual desprendía un olor exquisito, tomaba aquí, dejaba allá mientras tarareaba una canción….tenía una voz hermosa, pero no solo su voz era hermosa. Naruto no podía dejar me mirar el cuerpo de la chica, traía un short de jean con una blusa de tiritas amarillo pálido la cual se acentuaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, traía su cabello recogido en una coleta alta la cual dejaba al descubierto su nuca. Hinata tenía un cuerpo de infarto, pero esto no la hacía presumida ni presuntuosa, al contrario, su personalidad era la más tierna e inocente que haya conocido jamás.

La chica, al girar despreocupadamente observo a Naruto sentado frente a ella, tenía su rostro apoyado en su mano derecha y no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-N-Naruto- la chica se sorprendió -e-el desayuno ya está casi listo, solo faltan unos minutos más- volteo para que este no se percatara de su sonrojo, para distraerse tomo un cucharon y comenzó a revolver el chocolate.

-no te preocupes Hinata, yo espero-

Hinata tomo una pequeña copa en la que probo el sabor del chocolate, al cual le faltaba azúcar, así que busco en todos los estantes, al encontrarlo se percató de que estaba muy alto, así que empinándose hizo un esfuerzo por tomarlo. Al ver esto, Naruto se levantó parándose justo detrás de la chica y estiro su mano para tomar el tarro del azúcar. Hinata volteo rápidamente y quedo entre el mesón y Naruto el cual estaba muy cerca de ella.

-aquí tienes el azúcar- el chico alzo el azúcar y la dejo encima del mesón, causando que Hinata se sintiera aún más acorralada, se encontraba muy apenada, sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas, el rostro de Naruto estaba muy cerca y la miraba extraño… ¿divertido?

-te sonrojas por todo Hinata- el chico se separó de ella mientras trata de aguantar la risa, la chica se sonrojo aún más, ¿le estaba tomando del pelo?

El chico dirigió su mirada a la estufa- ¡el chocolate se está subiendo!-

Ante el grito del chico Hinata reacciono y corrió rápidamente hacia este. Apago la llama y soplo para que la espuma bajara. Mientras ella hacia eso el chico salió de la cocina y volvió a su lugar.

Hace unos segundos, Naruto volvió a sentir lo mismo que sintió cuando estaba con Hinata en su habitación, cuando la tuvo tan cerca de él. A él le gustaba Hinata, eso era cierto, pero también era cierto que eran primos y los primos no hacen cosas indebidas con sus primas. Lo mejor era mantener una relación "normal "con Hinata, como primos que eran. Esa frase se la repitió cien mil veces en su cabeza cuando la tuvo tan cerca hace minutos.

-Naruto, el desayuno está listo- Hinata le sirvió el desayuno a Naruto, cuando este lo probo, dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro-¡Hinata! ¡Esta delicioso!-y empezó a devorar el desayuno. Hinata se sentó a su lado y se dispuso a desayunar.

Al terminar, Naruto tomo su plato y lo dejo en el lavaplatos, se devolvió, tomo el de Hinata, el cual ya estaba vacío y lo coloco también.

-Naruto n-no te preocupes, yo lo lavo-

-no Hinata, es lo menos que puedo hacer en agradecimiento por el desayuno- Naruto se remango la camisa y se dispuso a lavar los platos.

Naruto podía llegar a ser muy lindo y considerado con las personas.

Hinata se quedó mirando fijamente al chico, traía un buzo color naranja algo pegado el cual dejaba notar su bien formado pecho y una pantaloneta color negro. Hinata se sonrojo al mirar descaradamente el redondo trasero del chico. Ella era consciente de que Naruto era muy guapo. Agito fuertemente su cabeza para disipar esos pensamientos pervertidos. Se levantó, tomo una pequeña toalla y comenzó a secar los platos que Naruto iba lavando.

-no Hinata, te dije que yo lo haría- Naruto le quito de las manos el plato a Hinata, haciendo que este se mojara de nuevo ya que el rubio tenía las manos mojadas.

-Naruto, déjame ayudarte-esta le quito el plato a Naruto y se dispuso a secarlo de nuevo.

-no Hinata-y el chico le volvió a quitar el plato de las manos.

-¡Naruto!-la chica lo miro con enojo-¡déjame ayudarte!-

-ya te dije que no-Naruto saco una pequeña manguera la cual estaba conectada al lavaplatos- ¡no me obligues a mojarte!-

-no lo harías-

-ohm si- Naruto apunto directamente a Hinata-no me tientes-

Hinata miro retadoramente al chico sin separar su mirada de este. En cambio Naruto la miraba divertido, era la primera vez que veía a Hinata enojada.

-si tú lo haces-Hinata tomo un vaso lleno de agua del lavaplatos- ¡te mojo yo también!-

Naruto rio ante el comentario de la chica-entonces vamos a ver quién sale más mojado de esto-al terminar, Naruto tiro del gatillo y el agua salió a presión por la manguera mojando a Hinata, la cual dio un pequeño grito. Hinata se alejó lo suficiente como para que el agua ya no le alcanzara y pudiera percatarse de su estado. Tenía toda la camisa y parte del short mojado, esto hizo que se enojase y mirara con un más enojo a Naruto. Este, al percatarse de su mirada, dejo de presionar el gatillo y bajo la manguera. Naruto la miraba con una sonrisa ladina dibujada en su rostro. Este se fijó en la camisa mojada de la chica, la cual con el agua se transparentaba y dejaba ver su sostén el cual Naruto miraba con descaro. Hinata al percatarse de esto, se fue acercando lentamente hacia el rubio, aprovechándose de la situación. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, subió el vaso de agua y lo volcó encima de la cabeza del chico. Luego se separó rápidamente de él.

-baaaaaaka!- la chica le saco la lengua mientras jalaba la parte inferior de su ojo

Naruto reacciono ante la maniobra de Hinata. Se quedó mirándola con cara divertida y sorprendida al mismo tiempo. Hinata podía ser un ángel tierno e inocente, pero también podía llegar a ser toda una gatita.

El chico volvió a subir la manguera y siguió mojando a la chica, mientras esta se dirigía de nuevo al lavaplatos para tomar más agua y lanzársela a Naruto.

Mientras ellos se divertían dos personas los observaban desde el comedor.

-awwwwwwww ¿no son tiernos Minato?-

-sí, sí lo son-

-¿crees que Naruto se acuerde de la promesa que le hizo a Hinata?-

-no lo creo, han pasado muchos años desde eso, además, con lo despistado que es…-

-sí, pero estoy segura de que Hinata-chan si se acuerda-

-¿por qué lo dices?-

- se le nota en sus ojos, cuando lo mira, lo mira con amor, ella aun lo ama-

-¿crees que esto sea correcto Kushina?-

Kushina se quedó pensando un rato la pregunta de su esposo. En realidad ni ella sabía la respuesta.

Naruto no paraba de reír, esa faceta de Hinata enojada no la había visto y le parecía muy graciosa y divertida. En cambio Hinata echaba humo ya que Naruto no tomaba su enojo en serio.

Los dos se encontraban mojados de pies a cabeza, Hinata ya no tenía uno sino dos vasos, uno en cada mano.

-este es tu fin Naruto Namikaze- amenazo la chica, apuntando sus vasos hacia Naruto

Naruto había soltado la manguera y se había colocado en posición de combate- atácame con lo que tengas-

Hinata corrió hacia Naruto mientras alzaba los vasos para mojarlo, pero en un movimiento rápido Naruto se colocó detrás de la chica y la tomo de las manos, haciendo que el líquido se regara en el suelo, después de vaciar los vasos, el chico tomo las muñecas de Hinata `para obligarla a soltar los vasos, luego junto sus manos en su espalda y la acerco a su cuerpo.

-ríndete Hinata, así será menos doloroso-

Hinata volteo y se encontró justo con la mirada azul del chico, esto hizo que Hinata se olvidara de toda su valentía y comenzara a sonrojarse.

-e-eso j-jamás- Hinata trataba de contener el nerviosismo y mantenerse firme ante el rubio.

Naruto se acercó un poco más hacia Hinata, rozándole la oreja con la punta de su nariz.-te vez hermosa enojada, pero me gustas más cuando te pones nerviosa y te sonrojas-

-Kushina, no crees que deberíamos….-Minato no había alcanzado a terminar cuando Kushina ya se encontraba en la pueda de la cocina.

-¡ejemmm!- al escuchar el carraspeo de Kushina, Naruto soltó las muñecas de Hinata y se separó de ella, lo suficiente como para que esta pensara algo que no era, cosa que no sirvió de mucho ya que Kushina lo había presenciado todo.

Kushina fijo su mirada en los dos jóvenes, los cuales se encontraban empapados de pies a cabeza. La cocina no estaba en mejores condiciones, había jabón y agua por todo el lugar-Naruto, Hinata, ¡miren como están de mojados! Está bien que jueguen pero no en la cocina-Kushina se acercó a ellos-suban y quítense esas ropas mojadas-los chicos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Hinata técnicamente salió corriendo de la cocina, se sentía avergonzada por la situación en la que los encontró Kushina, la cual seguramente debía estar pensando lo peor. Pero lo que la tenía muy nerviosa en realidad era las palabras que le había dicho Naruto, ¿de verdad le gustaba a Naruto?

Al salir de la habitación ya cambiada, Hinata se dirigió a la cocina para pedirle disculpas a Kushina por el desastre que habían ocasionado.

-b-buenos días Kushina-san-saludo Hinata tímidamente-quería disculparme con usted por este desastre-

-no te preocupes Hinata-chan, Naruto y tú solo estaban jugando, yo también juego así con Minato-kushina se acercó a Hinata-no te preocupes, ya limpie todo, la cocina esta como nueva-

-Kushina-san, perdóneme, debí ayudarle a limpiar-

Kushina soltó un suspiro- está bien, te perdono pero con una condición-

-s-sí, claro ¿Cuál sería?-

-te perdono pero si me acompañas a ir de compras!-dijo efusivamente la pelirroja mientras daba brinquitos

A Hinata le salió una pequeña gota en la nuca muy al estilo anime-d-de acuerdo-

Kushina y Hinata salieron de compras toda la tarde mientras Minato y Naruto se quedaron en casa viendo películas y haciendo la cena.

Kushina obligaba a Hinata a medirse vestidos, faldas, pantalones, blusas, zapatos, todo lo que a ella le pareciera bonito. Fueron al mejor salón de belleza de la ciudad y se arreglaron el cabello y las uñas. Por ultimo descansaron en una cafetería, a la cual casi no pudieron entrar debido a la gran cantidad de bolsas que levaban.

-wow Hinata, eres una chica muy hermosa, es casi irresistible no comprarte algo que te queda tan bien-

-gracias Kushina-san-

-sabes Hinata, eres como la hija que siempre quise, eres encantadora-Kushina se lanzó sobre ésta dándole un gran abrazo.-el muy afortunado el chico que logre robarse tu corazón-

Hinata se sonrojo ante el comentario de Kushina y no pudo evitar pensar en Naruto.

Minato se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena mientras Naruto arreglaba la mesa.

Naruto observaba a su padre cocinar, lo cual no hacía nada mal, no tan bien como Hinata y su madre pero por lo menos no incendiaba los calderos, como le pasaba a él.

Al poco tiempo llegaron Kushina y Hinata, literalmente tapadas en bolsas. Naruto les ayudo con las bolsas mientras Kushina salía corriendo a saludar a su esposo.

-déjame ayudarte-Naruto le quito las bolsas a Hinata mientras la miraba fijamente. Hinata se veía muy hermosa con un ligero toque de maquillaje en su rostro el cual enmarcaba y resaltaba sus ojos. Dejo las bolsas encima del sofá, se sentó y empezó a revisar cada una de las bolsas.

-mama ¿me compraste algo? ¿Qué me compraste?-

Kushina salió corriendo hacia las bolsas-lo siento cariño, no te compre nada, tú ya tienes mucha ropa, además, era una salida de chicas- Naruto rodo los ojos- pero mira las linduras que le compre a Hinata- Kushina había sacado una minifalda blanca y una blusa con un gran escote.

-¡Kushina-san!-Hinata se sentía muy avergonzada de que todos vieran eso.

Naruto se quedó mirando fijamente la ropa, ¿Hinata en realidad se pondría eso? No lo creía, pero si de pronto llegase a ponérsela, el sería el primero en verla.

-chicos, la cena esta lista- llamo Minato a la mesa.

La cena transcurrió normalmente, Hinata y Kushina lavaron los platos mientras Minato y Naruto los secaban. Hinata tomo las bolsas del sofá y de ahí cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva habitación para dormir, ya que al día siguiente debían madrugar.

El reloj sino a las 5:30 AM. Hinata muy emocionada se levanto y rápidamente se dirigió al baño. Al salir, tomo las bolsas y empezó a escoger entre la ropa la que más le gustara. Toda la ropa era muy hermosa, pero unas prendas eran un poco más reveladoras que las otras, así que escogió unas un poco más "tapadas".

Se vistió y se miró en el gran espejo de la habitación, esas ropas la hacían ver muy linda, se acercó un poco más al espejo y observo su rostro, blanco y sin ningún rastro de imperfección, toco su mejilla e inevitablemente recordó las palabras de Naruto.

_-te vez hermosa enojada, pero me gustas más cuando te pones nerviosa y te sonrojas-_

Hinata dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, le gustaba a Naruto y eso la hacía muy feliz. Dentro de ella crecía una luz de esperanza para su amor prohibido, ya que si Naruto también sentía lo mismo que ella, no le importaría un pepino el hecho de que fueran primos. Se aplicó un poco de maquillaje, algo parecido al que le aplicaron en el salón de belleza, se peinó y salió de su habitación.

Al salir volteo hacia el lado derecho, observando la puerta de la habitación de Naruto, la cual estaba cerrada. Un poco indecisa, se acercó y toco la puerta.

Al ver que no respondían Hinata volvió a tocar la puerta, pero seguían sin responderle. Al mirar su reloj este ya marcaban las 6:25 AM y si Naruto no se apresuraba, llegarían tarde.

Así que sin más, abrió la puerta. Al entrar, fijo su mirada en la cama de la habitación, en la cual Naruto se encontraba durmiendo, estaba de medio lado, abrazando la almohada. Solo traía una pantaloneta y la sabana estaba engullida en la esquina de la habitación.

Hinata se acercó silenciosamente a la cama, se sentó en esta justo en frente de Naruto, le quito la almohada y comenzó a despertarlo.

-n-Naruto-kun- la chica picaba su mejilla con un dedo-Naruto-kun despierta, vamos a llegar tarde-

El chico comenzó a reaccionar, se movió ligeramente y frunció el ceño- no quiero…- el chico al no sentir la almohada en sus brazos, estiro las manos y agarro lo primero que encontró, lo cual fue el cuerpo de Hinata.

Naruto jalo a la chica hacia él y la obligo a acostarse a su lado. Naruto la rodeo con sus brazos y enredo sus piernas a las de ella, tomándola como si fuera un muñeco de peluche. Colocó su rostro justo en el cuello de la chica. Su aliento rizaba con su piel, causando que Hinata se estremeciera. Al girar su rostro vio que Naruto seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

Esta intento despertarlo de nuevo, el cuerpo del rubio se aferraba fuertemente al de ella haciendo muy difícil el movimiento, aun así Hinata intento zafarse del agarre de Naruto con todas sus fuerzas, ya que si seguía en esa posición, muy pronto se desmayaría

-Naruto por favor despierta, vamos a llegar tarde- al mover su cuerpo, accidentalmente Hinata rozo su pierna con el sexo del chico, causando que este soltara un suspiro. Hinata se sonrojo hasta más no poder e intento con más veras soltarse del agarre del chico, pero cada vez que se movía rozaba con el sexo del chico.

Naruto comenzaba a sentirse extraño, como si un fuerte calor lo cubriera de pies a cabeza, empezó a sentir como algo se movía en sus brazos, pero abrió los ojos de repente al sentir como ese "algo" rozaba su miembro repetidas veces.

Al subir la vista, la cual tenía algo nublada, Naruto pudo enfocar a cierta pelinegra moviéndose casi desesperadamente en sus brazos, intentando zafarse del agarre que él había hecho.

Garrar- el chico gruño al sentir el contacto de la pierna de la chica en su entrepierna.-h-Hinata-

-¡Naruto-kun!- la chica dejo de moverse y bajo la mirada, observando a un Naruto…. Excitado. Hinata aprovechó el momento para zafarse del agarre del chico y levantarse de la cama.

-Naruto-kun! Lo lamento en verdad, no es lo que parece-Naruto se había sentado en la cama sin quitarle la mirada-yo solo quería despertarte, pero al tocar la puerta no me respondías, así que yo entre y….-

-Hinata podrías acercarte-

-eh?-

-solo acércate un momento-

Muy nerviosa Hinata se acercó hacía en chico a paso lento, insegura de las intenciones de este.

Cuando la chica se acercó lo suficiente, Naruto la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo hacia él, la volteo y la recostó en la cama bruscamente, se posiciono encima de ella, colocando su rodilla en medio de las piernas de Hinata, rozando su intimidad. Esto causo que Hinata soltara un pequeño gemido y cerrara sus ojos, sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas y su corazón latía a mil por hora, pero ella solo esperaba la reacción del chico.

Naruto se encontraba muy excitado, valla que lo estaba, No había podido soportar ni un minuto aquella sensación que le había causado Hinata, tenía una gran molestia en sus pantalones, la cual necesitaba calmar, pero `primero, debía vengarse de ella por haberlo tocado sin su consentimiento.

-Ojo por ojo y diente por diente-

Así que rozo el sexo de Hinata varias veces con su rodilla, mientras la tenía prisionera entre la cama y su cuerpo. Hinata se encontraba inmóvil, esta no podía parar de gemir ante el contacto, la hacía sentir extraña, como si una fuerte oleada de calor la consumiera por dentro.

Al detenerse, Naruto observo el rostro de la chica el cual se encontraba muy rojo, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados fuertemente y su respiración era agitada. Despacio, el chico se fue acercando a su rostro, pero cuando la tuvo a tan solo milímetros, soltó un suspiro y bajo su rostro, apoyando su frente en la barbilla de la chica.

-no puedo, no puedo hacerte esto- Naruto se levando y se sentó en la cama. Hinata abrió sus ojos lentamente ante las palabras del chico y se sentó sobre la cama justo al lado del rubio.

Naruto tomo el rostro de Hinata con su mano derecha-perdóname por hacerte eso- su dedo pulgar acaricio la mejilla de la chica, luego bajo hasta su mentón y rozo su labio inferior con este. Sus ojos seguían los movimientos de su dedo, anhelando en su corazón, que en vez de ese dedo, fueran sus labios los que acariciaran el rostro de la chica…

Casi al instante, Naruto se levantó y se dirigió al baño, pero antes de que cerraras la puerta, Hinata corrió hacia él y logro entrar.

-espera-Hinata cerró la puerta tras de sí, el baño era lo suficientemente grande como para no sentirse incomoda con el rubio- perdóname tu a mí por haber entrado a tu habitación sin tu consentimiento, sé que no debí hacerlo, fue mi culpa, no la tuya….-

Naruto quedo sorprendido ante las palabras de la rubia – ¿estás hablando enserio?-Naruto tomo el rostro de la chica con sus manos- estuve a punto de violarte ¿y tú solo te disculpas?-

Hinata tomo las manos de Naruto entre las suyas-estaba segura de que no lo harías-agacho la cabeza y apretó sus manos ente las de Naruto- porque yo sé que tú no me harías daño, eres una buena persona y jamás obligarías a alguien a hacer algo que no quiera-

-¿cómo puedes decir que soy una buena persona si solo me conoces hace dos días?-

Una lágrima logro escapar de los ojos de Hinata, estaba en lo correcto: Naruto no la recordaba.

Disimuladamente seco aquella manifestación de dolor que había logrado escapar de su corazón, levanto la mirada y lo encaro-solo lo sé y ya-

Naruto no había quedado muy convencido con esa respuesta- de todas maneras, no puedes dejarte hacer esa clase de cosas…-las mejillas de Naruto se coloraron –solo porque soy yo el que las hace…. Naruto soltó el rostro de la chica-será mejor que me duche rápido, si no, no alcanzare a mostrarte la universidad-el chico miro fijamente a la chica, esperando.- ¿podrías salir del baño? –Naruto acerco su rostro a la chica -¿o quieres bañarte conmigo?-

Hinata se encendió como un fosforito ante la propuesta del chico- n-no, ya salgo- e inmediatamente la chica salió del baño y de la habitación.

Hinata bajo las escaleras con la mirada agachada y triste.

"_-¿cómo puedes decir que soy una buena persona si solo me conoces hace dos días?"-_

Eso en verdad había dolido Naruto había olvidado todas esas aventuras que vivieron juntos, todo lo que se habían divertido en esas vacaciones, su confesión, la promesa que le había hecho… todo tirado a la basura. Si Naruto había olvidado sus sentimientos hacia ella ¿Por qué la trataba de esa manera? ¿Por qué se le acercaba con intenciones de besarla? ¿Solo quería jugar con ella? No, si hubiera querido ya la habría violado en su habitación, bueno, aunque exactamente violado no….Hinata se dio una bofetada mental por tal pensamiento. Ella no sería capaz de entregársele a Naruto sabiendo que él no siente lo mismo que ella. Se dirigió hacia el baño del piso inferior y se arregló un poco el maquillaje corrido. Luego salió hacia la cocina.

-buenos días Hinata-chan-

-Kushina-san-Hinata se sorprendió un poco al ver a Kushina- buenos días.

-el desayuno estará listo en un minuto, ¿Naruto ya se levantó?-

-s-sí, se está bañando-

A los pocos minutos, Naruto bajo de las escaleras. Desayunaron y se dirigieron hacia la universidad.

Estacionaron el auto en el parqueadero enfrente de la universidad, al bajar, Hinata quedo sorprendida ante lo que veía, tan solo por fuera es universidad se veía inmensamente grande y hermosa. A Hinata le brillaban los ojos de la emoción de estudiar en ese lugar.

Naruto bajo del auto y dirigió su mirada tres espacios hacia la derecha. Ahí estaba, ese inconfundible auto rosa descapotable. ¿Cómo se sentiría cuando viera a la pelirrosa de nuevo?.

-Naruto-kun, ¿podemos entrar ya?- Hinata se había parado al lado del rubio y había tomado su brazo para llamarlo.

-c-claro, entremos-

Entre más caminaba, más le gustaba esa universidad, tenía muchas zonas verdes, un gran lago, edificios por doquier, cafeterías, cancha de futbol, de tenis….parecía una mini-ciudad.

-básicamente la universidad está dividida en bloques, ¿ves los edificios? Bueno, cada grupo de es un bloque y cada bloque le pertenece a una facultad-Naruto volteo a ver a Hinata la cual estaba distraída viendo a su alrededor-Hinata préstame atención, si no te perderás-

-aah claro- la chica agacho la mirada apenada

-bien, como estudiaras medicina, tu facultad será la facultad de la salud, la cual es el bloque 8, la mayoría de tus clases serán ahí, a menos que tengas clases en los laboratorios- explicaba Naruto mientras caminaba junto a Hinata

-Naruto-kun, ¿y tú en que bloque estudias?-

-ahh pues yo-el chico se detuvo al llegar a un edificio-aquí en el bloque 6-

Al llegar, Hinata vio a cientos de chicos caminando de un lado para otro, se acercó a una puerta y al parecer en esta se estaba llevando a cabo un juicio. Siguió caminando y llego a una cafetería la cual parecía inglesa.

-e-es todo muy bonito-

-esto no es nada, tu facultad tiene unos salones excelentes y los laboratorios son muy modernos-Naruto se acercó a Hinata, tomo su mano y jalo de esta-todavía hay tiempo, aprovechemos que estamos aquí y tomemos algo-

Así que los dos chicos tomaron asiento y pidieron unas bebidas.

-sakura, ¿acaso no esa tu ex – cita del viernes?-una chica rubia señalaba hacia la mesa en la que se encontraban Naruto y Hinata.

Sakura se encontraba de camino a su clase cuando su mejor amiga Ino la llamo.

Sakura volteo hacia donde Ino señalaba-ah sí, es el estúpido de Naruto… pero ¿con quién está?-

-tal vez z sea su novia, eso arruina todos tus planes sakurita-

-imposible, ¿Quién se enamoraría de ese idiota?-

-no lo sé, el chico tiene su encanto-sakura volteo a mirar a Ino con una ceja levantada y mirada de asco- como sea, esos dos están muy acaramelados-desde lejos se podía ver como Naruto hablaba y Hinata reía ante lo dicho por el rubio

-una mocosa no va a arruinar mi plan- Sakura se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los chicos los cuales se estaban levantando de la mesa para irse-

-sakura- susurro muy despacio Ino. La nombrada volteo y diviso a Sasuke Uchiha acercarse hacia la cafería.

-perfecto-

Al llegar donde se encontraban, Sakura fingió una sonrisa y se acercó al chico-¡Naruto!- la chica se le lanzo y literalmente lo estrujo contra su cuerpo, luego se separó quedando a escasos milímetros del rostro de Naruto-buenos días, ¿Cómo estás?-la peligrosa tomo su mejilla y la acaricio con su pulgar.

-s-s-sakura-el rubio se sorprendió ante el acto de la chica. Se puso nervioso y su rostro tomo colores rojizos-b-buenos días-

-Naruto, quiero decirte que te perdono por haberme plantado el viernes, es más, te daré una segunda oportunidad. ¿Qué dices?-

Hinata no podía creer lo que veía, ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Y por qué se acercaba tanto al rubio? ¿Acaso era su novia? Hinata estaba muy confundida. Poco a poco se fue alejando del lado de Naruto, pero de repente llego Ino y se paró justo al lado de esta, haciendo que se detuviera.

-vamos Naruto, aprovecha la oferta, para ver si por fin logras conquistarla- grito Ino

Sasuke se había sentado en una mesa un poco retirada, pero lograba escuchar a la perfección lo que hablaban. Rodo los ojos al observar la escena, acababan de entrar de vacaciones y ya Sakura estaba empezando a dar sus shows. Pero algo le llamo la atención, había una chica detrás de Naruto, esta tenía una mirada de confusión y tristeza, el conocía esa mirada perfectamente. Bajo la mirada y observo que esa chica era muy hermosa, pero ¿Qué tenía ella que ver con sakura y Naruto?

Sakura observo a Ino, la cual le hacía señas indicando que Sasuke se encontraba cerca.

-Naruto- la peli rosa acerco aún más su cuerpo al del rubio-yo sé que tú has estado enamorado de mi desde hace mucho tiempo, así que quiero darte la oportunidad de conquistarme-

Hinata tapo su boca con su mano, Naruto estaba enamorada de ella desde un principio, el solo quería jugar con ella, aprovecharse de ella… se le escapo una pequeña lagrima rebelde que nadie pudo notar. ¿Desde hacía cuanto Naruto estaba enamorado de Sakura? ¿Antes o después de que se conocieran? El dolor de Hinata cada vez crecía más y más, la incertidumbre se apoderaba de ella, necesitaba saber que era lo que Naruto buscaba en ella y, si después de lo que escucho ella misma seguía sintiendo algo por el rubio. No pudiendo aguantar más, Hinata se fue del lugar tratando de disimular su estado, miro el reloj el cual marcaba las 8 am, trato de componerse un poco y alegrarse, ya que tenía que dirigirse hacia su primera clase.

-¿Por qué estás tan indeciso Naruto? ¿Acaso hay alguien más importante que yo?-sakura se separó un poco del chico- pero que digo, claro que hay alguien más importante que yo ¿no?-

-s-sakura...-

-claro que sí, apuesto a que me dejaste plantada el viernes por ella ¿verdad?-sakura miro retadoramente al rubio-¿Qué tuviste que hacer como para dejarme plantada el viernes eh Naruto?-

Naruto se encontraba muy nervioso, no sabía que responderle a la chica, ni siquiera estaba procesando bien las preguntas que le estaba formulando la chica, el hecho de tener la tan cerca lo ponía muy nervioso, solo quería que se alejara de el-

-sakura-Naruto la tomo de las muñecas y la alejo lo más que pudo de el- ¡deja de hacerme tantas preguntas! El viernes no fui a nuestra cita ya que…-el rubio abrió sus ojos de par en par al recordar a la chica que lo acompañaba hace unos momentos-¡Hinata!-Naruto volteo hacia todos los lados buscándola, pero no la encontró-sakura, lo siento debo irme, sobre tu propuesta… la pensare, ahora no puedo darte una respuesta, lo siento- el chico salió corriendo dejando a una Sakura muy furiosa.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y sonrió ladino, lo uno que escuchaba eran los gritos histéricos de Sakura y a Ino tratando de calmarla.

-este semestre será más entretenido de lo que esperaba-

**CONTINUARA...**

konichiwaaa!

hiiii minna!

lamento de veras de veras de veras la super demora! es q ya estoy próxima a terminar la universidad y la verdad he estado muuuy ocupada...

hoy les traje un capitulo mas larguito para q se contenten.. X33

esta bastante... mm... picante asi que espero sus rrws para saber si les gusto XDDD

próximamente se vendrá algo sumamente bueno XDD ademas de mas personajes XD

espero sus reviews!

arigato!


End file.
